Star Wars: Threshold
by BlueHorizons
Summary: Lucky number thirteen.. But not so much for Soul Ry'thm, a young padawan with an amazing yet haunting gift. As her time runs out, she'll be pushed into a living nightmare. And the only way out, is to either face her fears or die trying. OC RP


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Star wars belongs to the one & only, George Lucas. The only thing I own, is **Soul Ry'thm...**__{A four year old role-playing character} So yeah, she's mine!! But the rest, to their respective owners._

_**A//N: **Some of you out there might, and I stress, *might* recognize the character. Though most of you won't. So, for no confusion here's a semi-crash-course. The story you are about to read, is an untold tale for my role-playing character. One that I've played for nearly three years now. You may find her on myspace rp (link is at my profile). All characters I will use, go to their respective owners as I will speak & often act-out those wonderful characters who've I've rped with these past years. Now the story is based on Star wars, but you won't be finding any padawan obi-wan or anakin stuff here. Everything, from point A to point D is all centered around my character...aka, It's something completely new. _

_So with that said, I hope you enjoy my story. _

* * *

_**THRESHOLD **by **BlueHorizons**_

**__ _ __**

**_The_** earth trembled and shook as the cavern walls began to crumble. Shards of rock, stalactites, started to break free from the ceiling. Gravity did the rest, as the daggers of rock crushed the remaining ancient stone columns. From the other side of an open doorway of unimaginable size, came the distinct cries of two individuals. Their running footsteps created small clouds of dust in their wake as they continued to race through the crumbling cavern. Before them, the ancient doorway began to close by will of an unspeakable hand…a menacing shadow of ancient evil as it clawed across the parted seal.

When coming together, the two sectioned seal would form the shape of a serpent-like creature that leaned forwards menacingly. From behind the creatures spine, extended eight long knuckled legs from either side of the body. To say the least, it was a sight that could stop the heart and freeze the blood… And yet, the seal alone could do that. So it leaves the question... What horrors could its true form, if such a beast existed, inflict on the gazer? It was question that neither individual dared speak or think of as they continued to run towards the narrowing beam of light beyond the closing doors.

So close… They were so close… The souls of their boots seemed to never touch the ground, as they sped onwards…the force giving what little strength to run faster. But they weren't fast enough...

From behind them, shifting out of the darkness was a monstrous form with pure white yet jagged rows of sharp fangs. It slivered through the tunnel, it senses reaching out towards it prey as he moved straight for them. Made of shadow and smoke, the fanged creature grinned in the darkness as he gained on the younger of the two. The eldest, a man in his early forties, suddenly stopped and spun around when he heard the strangled cry of his charge. In wide-eyed horror, he watched as the monster started to wrap himself around the boy in a death grip…while lifting him up high in the air. Yet the master couldn't do anything. Reaching for his belt, the man never once touched his saber…because the moment he locked eyes with the creature, he was paralyzed… And there he stayed, forced to watch & listen to his padawan suffer in the coils of the monster they had accidentally awoken.

With an inhuman cry, the boy screamed as the shadowed devil suddenly pierced his body whole. Silence soon followed, as a fiery flame of energy began to course through the padawan and explode outwards from his chest. The moment the energy left him, the boy went limp. Not a second had passed, before a sick, rumbling laughter echoed in the cavern. It was only after his triumph, that the monster turned its glowing red eyes on the paralyzed master. He grinned… and lunged forwards…straight for his next prey. His slit yellow eyes flashing as his jaw stretched to reveal the horrors of his jagged teeth….

_

* * *

_

**_The_** horrors of the dream ended as a pair of brilliant red eyes flashes open. In a strangled gasp, the dreamer suddenly sits up on the bed and grips the bed sheets with pale fingers. The rest of the body continues to shake and tremble, while the sounds of labored breathing fills the empty room. Swallowing hard, a hand releases the folds of the sheets and unsteadily pulls away a lock of pure white hair away from its face. As the hammering of the heart began to slow, a heavy sigh escaped the young one as it tossed away the soaked sheets from the body. Equally as pale as the hands, so were the legs. Long and bony, they shifted off of the bed to dangle over the side as the person moved to lean forwards.

Cupping its face, it sighed as it swiped away the sweat before looking back up and around the room. And then the memory came flooding back… _"The dream… It's that same dream. But why? Why every night? What is this? Why is it happening to me…and of all times?"_

Questions that have never been answered plagued the mind as the person slowly stood up on shaky legs. A white nightgown flowed downwards, covering the legs from view as simple delicate feet slowly made its way towards wash room. As soon as she entered, the basin began to fill with water. Not bothering to look at the mirror, the young girl scooped her hands into the cool water and splashed her face continuously. As if hoping that with every splash of freezing cold water…that the dreams would fade away, never to plague her again.

With tightly shut eyes, she reached for a towel and brought it to her face. Drying off the drops of water, she then slowly looks up and stares at her own reflection.

A wide eyed, frail girl stared back. With her bright red eyes, like the color of a ruby, she continued to stare at herself. Glancing up at the few strands of her pure white hair, she turned away…grimacing with shame at her own reflection. Gripping the counter, she sighed heavily before facing her reflection ones more. Today, of all days, was when everything she knew and grew to love would change forever…

"Happy Birthday… Soul Ry'thm." She breathed her name, her voice nearly braking as she swallowed the dread of the day's events. Wondering how they'd play out. But there was no turning back. This day had been burned into her mind the moment she understood what turning thirteen meant for her. For the lucky ones, it was a day to feel proud that you were chosen as a padawan. Yet for the unlucky, thirteen spelled broken dreams and shattered hope. But it wasn't too late, there was still a chance.

As the young lady nodded in self-reassurance, she then quickly started to prepare for the day. For the moment, her dreams were forgotten as a new strand of hope filled her thoughts. Hope that today, she would be chosen as a padawan learner. It was her last chance, to try..no, to ido/i. As a wise master once told her… "There is no try. Only do" And she'd take those precious words of wisdom, to heart today. She had to…

* * *

_Next time on **Threshold**: **Chapter 1: Soul Ry'thm **_

___"A Jedi isn't suppose to know desire, but is it so wrong to want the chance to become something more? Since as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to prove myself... To show them that my heritage isn't a mirror image of my life to be. But they don't see that.. All they see in me, is the sins my father committed. Is it fair for me, to live in his shadow? I think not, and today is my single most chance...to prove it._


End file.
